erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Slidil Riverlands
Geography The Slidil Riverlands encompass a large, central region of the Imperial province of Barosía. It is named for the many rivers and streams. It borders on the Great Plain to the north and east, the Brindan Hills to the south, and the Novíla River and the Bhoris lands to the west. The Many Roads of Slidil There are many roads criss-crossing the green and generally flat landscape of the Slidil Riverlands. The largest and most traveled are the Volodast Road between Slidil in the south and Senmar in the north, the Orol Road, full of holes and weeds, running from Slidil in the south to Orol in the north, the Moorway, runs from Slidil in the south, east through Roundwall and north to Scyrren, and the Lord's Road, which begins at the Arganhold in the Brindan Hills, runs north along the Novíla River all the way to Bródford. At two junctions, one can leave the Lord's Road to cross into the Slidil Riverlands. The 'Slidilway '''runs in a southeasternly direction from Scyrren into the Glenmyr lands. Herek Heath Forming the eastern border of the riverlands, facing the Great Plain . A great battle took place here during the Civil War of Barosía. Scyrren Moor In the northeast a plateau of dry and brittle grass and brown rock rises and is called Scyrren Moor. Once upon a time, a battle was fought here involving soldiers of the Moon Guard. Skyblue Lake In the south lies the giant Skyblue Lake (''Oblohreh). The duchy's capital, the large town of Slidil, is built upon the hills at the southwestern corner of this lake, with the estates of House Ziven, the dukes of the riverlands, built on a bluff between the lake and town. The Víla Height A pyramid-shaped hill of grass overlooking the Old Trade Road, and to the northeast, the ruins of Kingsbridge. The Zivens have constructed a watchtower here to oversee their northern border but it has not been used for many years. Settlements Orol A hamlet north of Slidil and west of Senmar. Roundwall Also known as Kruhsed, Roundwall is a large town in the southeast, with a road leading west to Slidil, and a road leading north to Scyrren (the Moorway). Several trails connect Roundwall to Senmar in the west, but these trails are seldom used because of the mirelands between the two towns. Senmar A small town north of Slidil along the Volodast Road. Scyrren A small village in the northeast, near the Scyrren Moor. Slidil The largest town in the riverlands, built in the southwestern corner of Skyblue Lake. The duchy's main road, the Volodast, runs from Slidil all the way north where it connects with the Old Trade Road near Kingsbridge. The Counties of Slidil House Ziven have granted land to a few counts, their bannermen. Byrosí The county of House Vanos. Nightwood The county of House Nightwood. The Nightwoods, on the southern border of the Slidil Riverlands, hold a small village, overlooked by Nightwood Hold, where Count Réas and his family reside; the lord's brother Darian and his wife Elayna live in a tower in Slidil Town, north of the Nightwoods, while their son Syr Ellart and his family live in the village in the Nightwoods. Nightwood Hold A town and home to the keep belonging to the Nightwood family. Tugon Hills The county of House Torrister, yeoman vassals of House Vanos. Lake Teylek A small lake, near the holdings of House Torrister.